Hospital Nights
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Rukia is a strong doctor that has eyes that can scare anyone they make contact with but what if one day she meets a man with two people living inside his mind and he wants to fulfill a wicked desire with the young doctor?


**Author's Note: So today is just a lazy day and I decided to write this one-shot for the hell of it but before you read I want you guys to read this;**

**Opening**

A young boy sat on a throne, his hazel eyes looking down at who he thought was one of good intentions. His gaze narrowed at the woman chained, her black hair flowing freely and now out of its usual style. Her eyes closed as nine other people surrounded her with either a look of disgust or betrayal. The bound that kept her from speaking slowly dropped to the floor, she raised her head and looked up at the young boy. Her demon like eyes asking nothing more but a fair trial but she could hear the names the others were giving her and deep inside she knew she was damned. And it hurt her more than anything else she felt.

"Liar."

"Monster."

"Killer."

"Horrid."

"Disgusting."

"Disgrace."

"Demon."

"Jezebel."

"Traitor."

The young boy stood from his thrown made of the finniest things in the earth that he created; he paused for a moment when his eyes locked with the bound woman before grabbing a small blade that lay on the table beside him. He pointed the blade at the bold number nine on her stomach before speaking in an angelic voice the words that would change everything forever;

"Guilty."

**Chapter One**

Three men sat in front of a apartment building steps, the smoke from their cigarettes floated from their lips into the darkness of the night. The smell of smoke and liquor could be smelled a mile away from where they sat. Their obnoxious laughing echoing around the supposedly empty street, one of the men stood from where he sat when footsteps reached his ears. A smirk appearing on their face when they saw a figure of a woman appearing from the shadows and now walked under the street light, they all turned to each other before howling and walking over to the woman who wore a long black trench coat with the hood covering half her face. The bottom half of her face revealed thin red lips that were frowning.

"You lost, little girl?" The larger of the men spoke, blowing smoke in the direction of the woman.

"Maybe she needs some help? We'd love to help you!" The skinnier one said, crackling out a loud laugh.

"Come on, princess. You scratch our backs and we scratch yours. We make sure no one hurts you and you give us a little show!" The last one said, the woman seemed unfazed by this and continued to walk away from them.

"Where are you going?" The larger one said, following after her.

"Waste of life. Waste of time. Waste of flesh." The woman said, a wicked grin appearing on her face when she saw that the men had fallen into her trap.

"What'd you say, bitch?" They growled, the woman turned to them and removed her hood slowly. A chilling chuckle escaping her lips when she saw the men's expression change from anger to fear. They took a step back as she took a step forward.

"Didn't you say you wanted me to scratch your backs? Maybe I can do much more for you?" She said, her eyes glowing brightly in the darkness.

Police were called later that night when screams were heard from the location of the men and where a homeless woman had found what remand. Three bodies were found in the street, all torn limb from limb and their blood staining the concrete floor. On the wall of the apartment a large nine was drawn into the wall with their blood.

**Did you guys like it? It's the beginning of a new book I'm writing and I wanted some opinions from you guys and not just my close friends and family. I hope you enjoyed this little thing and of course the fic. Also, the idea for this fic came to me in a very weird dream... Yeah, just read and enjoy this random thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"What does the patient have, Nurse Inoue?" Doctor Kuchiki said, walking down the halls of the large hospital.

Both men and women moved out of the way of the short yet vicious woman, her eyes narrowed in irritation. Her eyes scared most humans and all animals away and so far what ever came out of her mouth was obeyed without any defiance. Nurse Inoue gulped nervously as she opened the folder and tried to keep up with the fast walking woman. She gave out a little hum of curiosity before looking back up to the doctor.

"He suffers from multi-personality disorter and is a criminal that tried to escape from the police. They were able to stop him by shotting him six times and now we've been asked to make sure he heals before he is sentenced." Orihime said, Rukia yanked out the folder from Orihime's hand and reviewed it before pushing it back to her large chest.

"Keep all interns away from this pyscho. I'll heal him on my own." Rukia said, Orihime could only nod as she turned away and walked back to her desk.

Rukia's jaw was clenched tightly when she saw that she was close to the accused killer room. Keeping her eyes cold, she entered to find two police men on either side of the man's bed. The accused killer let out a loud crackle once his strange honey colored eyes locked with Rukia's, his loud orange hair a complete mess from the chase. He licked his lips as his eyes looked her up and down and this caused her to give him a cold gaze.

"Mr. Kurosaki? I'll just call you Ichigo since I don't feel like speaking to you formally." Rukia said, the man on the bed shook his head and raised both his retrained hands with palms out.

"I ain't Ichigo, the loser's takin' a nap. I'm Shirosaki! Please ta meet ya princess." Shirosaki said, wiggling his eyebrow at the short woman.

"Shirosaki? That's a stupid name. I'm going to put you on pain killers for now and I'm positive that you've had surgery to remove the bullets, am I correct?" Rukia said, he nodded but kept his grin in place.

"Yup, damn people had ta cut meh open ta get those thin's out. Oh, 'nd I wouldn't make fun o' my name. Ya probably know what I've done ta people 'n it'd be shame ta mess up such a pretty face like ya'rs." Shirosaki said, Rukia raised an eyebrow before looking down at his charts.

"I doubt you'll be able to do any damage to me, Shirosaki." Rukia said, she looked up when she heard him laugh loudly again.

"Is that a challenge...Rukia?" Shirosaki purred, Rukia shook her head and headed for the door.

"Think of it any way you want." Rukia said, she was about to open the door when she heard someone land back on the bed and turned to see that he had gone unconcoius.

"Shit." Rukia muttered, walking over to him and checking his pulse.

Once her hand touched the vein on his neck, she felt an intense grip wrap around her wrist and began to pull her on to the bed. The police men pulled at Rukia as Shirosaki kept his grip tight, laughing all the while and keeping his eyes on his next target. Rukia grabbed the wrist that held hers and dug her long nails into his skin, yanking at the grip and glaring up at the man that held it.

"Let me go!" Rukia shouted, Shirosaki licked his lips and released his grip.

This caused all three people to stumble and fall to the floor with a loud thud. The room echoed with his loud laugh and Rukia stood up holding her injured hand. She winced when she felt that it had been hurt and glared at the man that now stared her down with a serious gaze.

"I told ya, don't mess wit' meh. Ya next, princess." Shirosaki said, Rukia growled as she stormed out.

**One Week Later**

Rukia sat in her office looking at her paper work, the only source of light was the lamp in her room and it only covered a small area of the large room. She looked out her window to relax her tired eyes and smiled at the dark night. Rukia was working the night shift and was a bit worn out but she figured a nice cup of coffee should help her out. She stood from her desk aand placed her hand covered in gauze in her coat pocket. A few nurses and interns were working but she was the only doctor since tonight was a rare but welcoming slow night.

Rukia's body went tense when she walked by the criminal's room, she glanced into the room but due to the darkness she was only able to see the outline of his body on the bed he was bound to. Rukia raised an eyebrow when she saw no signs of a police officer but smiled faintly when she noticed someone sitting on the chair across from the bed. She continued and made her way to the small break room, turning on the coffee machine and leaning against the counter to wait. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a loud scream and the sound of glass breaking. Rukia ran toward the noise and that led her to Kurosaki's room, the glass was broken and the lights were turned on to reveal a grusome sight.

One of the police officers laid on the bed that Rukia had mistaken as Ichigo's nody, his throat ripped open and his eyes stabbed out by needles that lay on the floor. The other body sat on the chair, his head on his lap and blood oozing down to the floor, Rukia covered her mouth a took a few steps away from the scene. She turned to see the nurses and interns crying and shaking horribly, Rukia took a deep breath and took control as she grabbed the crying Orihime.

"Everyone leave this place right now! We have an insane killer here and I need to make sure you all are safe. Leave now! Go! Go! Go!" Rukia shouted, they scrambled to their feet and ran to the emergency exit.

The alarm rang out in the now empty hospital, Rukia was about to leave when she heard a scream coming from a patient. Her heart stopped in her chest and she turned her head slowly, guilt telling her to save the innocent people in the building. Rukia's jaw clenched as she ran to the rooms of all patients', locking them inside and continuing this until she found the last one already open. Rukia's pace slowed down as she entered the room slowly, turning on the lights to see a young child sitting at the corner with wide eyes and tears spilling from them. Rukia walked to her and kneeled down, placing her hand on the child's head before shushing her gently.

"It's going to be okay. You're safe now." Rukia whispered, the child's eyes looked behind Rukia's and a scream escaped her lips as she scooted closer to the corner.

Rukia bit her lower lip in confusion but when she heard wet and slow footsteps she understood why the girl was crying. Rukia got to her feet and turned around slowly to see Shirosaki grinning at her, his whole body covered in blood and his arm dripping of his own blood from where he punched the windoe open. He took a step closer to Rukia and snickered when she saw her fearful expression.

"Ya know, It feels good ta get some blood on my hands again. I wonder how ya blood is gonna feel like...Or taste like!" Shirosaki said, Rukia kept her ground as she blocked the child's body with her own.

"Ya ain't gotta worry about the brat. I ain't gonna kill her, I don't kill kids. Ya should be more worried about what's gonna happen ta ya body, princess." Shirosaki said, Rukia trembled at his threat and her eyes were wide as he got closer.

"Wait!" Rukia shouted, Shirosaki's grin fell and his eyes narrowed as he twirled the large piece of glass in his hand.

"Not in front of the kid." Rukia said, her heart threatning to jump out of her throat. Shirosaki snickered and nodded his head.

"Sure but why don't we play hide-'nd-seek then? I love playin' that game 'nd it gets my blood pumpin'." Shirosaki said, Rukia kept her eyes locked with his before nodding slowly.

"Good, I'll count ta twenty 'nd ya can go hide but it can only be in this dump. If ya leave then ya patients get ta see how pretty their blood looks like on this piece o' glass in my hands. Do ya understand the rules, Rukia?" Shirosaki purred, Rukia nodded slowly and flinched when he threw his head back and laughed.

"This is gonna be fun. Hey brat, get lost." Shirosaki said, glaring at the child until she scrambled to her feet and ran out of the room. Rukia gulped nervously and shivered when she saw the way he was looking at her, he growled lowly before making way for Rukia to walk by.

"One...Two...Three..."

Rukia's footsteps echoed around the empty hallway, tears were about to fall but she pushed them back and continued running. Her breathing were now reduced to pants as he lungs begged for a break but she was on a time limit and a break could not be done. Rukia snapped her fingers when she remembered her room but quickly palmed her forehead for making that noise. She could hear faint footsteps but they were to far away for Rukia to figure out their location. She made a dash to her office and closed the door as quietly as she could, locking it quickly and walking backwards until her body hit her desk.

She placed her hand over her beating heart and her fingers searched for her cell phone that she had forgotten on the desk. She looked behind to see her cell phone was not their and she shoved her hands into her pockets to find that her cell phone wasn't there. Rukia cursed her bad habit of losing things and picked up the phone on her desk. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw the cord was cut. Her hand dropped the phone when she heard a loud whistle coming from the darken part of her office.

"Can't have ya callin' the cops. Do ya realize that ya lost the game?" Shirosaki said, Rukia stumbled until her back hit the wall and shook her head as he got closer.

"Ya look so cute. Like a fuckin' rabbit about ta get eatin' by a hawk." Shirosaki said, Rukia narrowed her gaze and grabbed hold of one of her photos on the wall.

He dodged it with ease and clicked his tongue as he continued to walk to her, moving with grace whenever she threw something at him. She found her hands pinned above her head, felt his breath run down her neck, and the space between them now completely gone. He nuzzled her neck gently, causing her to squirm and pull at his hands. He let out a calm chuckle before giving her a gentle nip on her earlobe and licking her ear slowly.

"Ya know what King doesn't know about meh? That I did a lot more ta all the girls I killed." Shirosaki said, Rukia let out a scream but her mouth was covered by his.

He forced his tongue into her mouth, his tongue stroking her mouth before sucking her tongue harshly. Rukia continued to scream, continued to fight but froze when she felt something sharp against her neck. He pulled away from the kiss, kissing down her jaw line to her neck with fake gentleness. He kept both her small wrist in one hand as the other went up to stroke her thigh gently.

"Ya shakin'. We haven't even gotten ta the good stuff yet." Shirosaki whispered, grinding himself against her. Rukia let out a gasp and bit her lip once she heard him laugh.

"Ya think I actually just take? I make sure they all got sumthin' outta of it, Rukia. Just like I'll do wit' ya." Shirosaki said, looking into her eyes as he grinded against her once again.

The friction got the best of the Kuchiki but she still fought, still cursed the man that ripped the clothes off her heated body. She now lay on the ground, her hands covering her chest as tried to move away from the now equally naked Shirosaki. He grabbed the wrist covering what his hungry eyes wanted to see and pulled them away, his mouth watering at the sight of her breast. He leaned into her, his mouth capturing her harden nipple and sucking until he heard her moans. He bit down when he still heard her beg for him to stop and continued biting until the taste of copper landed on his tongue.

Rukia cried out at the slight pain of his bite and tried to pull away but instead arched her back when she felt his long finger enter her. Moving rapidly inside her and rubbing her sweet spot until the only thing she could do was scream in pleasure. Shirosaki grinned when she felt her give in, laughing as she began to reach her climax and groaning at the tight feeling of her body around his finger. He lowered his lips to his ear, blowing small puffs of warm air.

"Come fer meh. Come on, Rukia. Do it." Shirosaki growled, plunging two fingers in her to help her reach her peek.

She came with a silent scream, her nails now digging into his shoulder as she saw a bright white light. He didn't give her a chance to come down from her high, instead he plunged into her tight and wet womanhood. Rukia arched her back and moaned loudly at the large and thick organ inside of her, Shirosaki let out an inhuman growl at the amazing feeling of being inside her. Both remand still for a few moments before he moved all the way out and plunged back inside her. Her cry echoed around the room and continued to mix with his groans and moans as he pounded into her body.

His grin lopsided and his hair now drenched in sweat from his fast and slick pace, Rukia felt her body give away to the amazing feeling and raised her hips to meet his intense thrust. She kept her head turned to the side, not wanting to meet his arrogant face, Shirosaki would have nothing of that though. His hand grabbed her chin as he slowed his pace purposely. She gave a moan of disappoint and tried to remove the grip on her chin for it to only tighten.

"Look at meh or I'll stop right now." Shirosaki said, Rukia growled as she opened her eyes slowly.

He grinned, she grunted and rocked her hips against him. This caused him to groan and rock against her. Rukia smirked but the win was his as began to move again, his thrust bruising her thighs as he fucked her raw. Her back rubbed against the carpet, giving her carpet burn and her boobs bounced up and down as he somehow quicken his already fast pace. She moaned louder then before, begging him to keep going. He finally came inside her, letting out a roar as his load was released inside her. Rukia's orgasm was so great she passed out soon after, her body shining from the sweat pouring from her body.

_You had fun._

Shirosaki raised his head when he heard Ichigo's voice. He smirked and licked his lips before pulling out of her.

"Lots o' fun. How long have ya been watchin'?" Shirosaki said.

_Since you killed those cops. I know exactly what you do to the girls we kill but in my opion; This one was the best to watch._

"She's betta ta fuck then watch. Should we take her or should I kill her?" Shirosaki said.

_No, don't kill her. I want my turn with this one. Let's go before the cops get here._

Shirosaki raised to his feet, grabbing some clean clothes from one of the patient's room for Rukia and himself. He changed her and himself quickly and looked down at her from where he stood.

"Ya wanna carry her?" Shirosaki asked.

_Lazy ass. Fine, I'll do it._

His eyes changed from a honey to a hazel, his smirk turned into a scrowl as he looked down at her. He picked her up and she moved gently and opened her eyes to see hazel eyes.

"Shirosaki?" Rukia whispered.

"Ichigo." He said.

**Hooryah! That was fun XD. Review and please tell me about both things, ne. Bai-Bai!**


End file.
